Attacks On Harlow City
by rocker95
Summary: The race of werewolves that was thought to be vanquished a few years earlier than 2017 turns out to still be alive as the city of Harlow begins to wind down by attacks.
1. A Nightmare

_**ATTACKS ON HARLOW CITY**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>2017. One week after Valerie's birth.<p>

DJ and Missy were sound asleep in their bed when they heard the baby cry. Missy then moved to get up.

"Don't trouble yourself." said DJ. "Stay here and get your beauty sleep so that you'll look extra beautiful today. I'll check on her."

"Okay, honey." said Missy.

DJ walked into Valerie's room to see Daisy in a rocking chair with Valerie feeding her with her bottle.

"So, I'm guessing you're okay with getting up with the baby anytime she cries?" DJ asked, still tired.

"She's my niece." said Daisy. "And she's so beautiful. I'm okay with it."

"So, you don't wanna be pretty for Miller?" asked DJ.

"He accepts me the way I am." said Daisy.

"That's good enough for me." said DJ. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna crawl back into bed with my beautiful wife."

"Surely, I don't mind." said Daisy.

"Then it shall be done, captain!" DJ joked and walked to his room.

Daisy then was reminded of when they chased tornadoes and were at the movie theatres.

She began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy:<strong>

I've been sitting here in this chair

You've caught me in the best time of

My better life

That night was just a joke

Meant to make people think differently

But thoughts ran across as we kissed

And I thought that you should know

It hurt to love you

It hurt to break a heart

It hurt to break a promise

It hurt to break a heart

You need to know

It hurt to love you

* * *

><p>DJ closed his eyes and slipped into madness as he slipped into sleep. It was Hell for him.<p>

He was on top of a pointy greyish-silverish rock high in the mountains. The sky was pinkish-red. He had an axe in his hoof and saw Valerie climbed up the rock with red eyes, sharp teeth and sharp claws. Her face looked extremely close to a critter's face (from the Critters saga).

DJ cut her along the chest, killing her. Next, the sound of a gunshot fire was made and DJ felt like he was shot in the stomach. When he hit the ground, he saw Missy. She looked very close to Valerie and had a shotgun in her hoof. Right then, DJ woke up and found that he had a bleeding chest. He felt like he was dying and began to cough.

Missy then realized what was going on and rolled over to see his chest, then screamed at the sight.

"DJ?" Missy cried, grabbing his hoof.

When DJ saw Missy's pure, beautiful and harmless face, he started to feel better.

"Missy, your beautiful face could save me anytime." said DJ.

"I love you." said Missy.

"I love you too, Missy." said DJ and they kissed. "We need to check on the baby."

"It was just a nightmare." said Missy.

"No it wasn't." said DJ. "You just saw my bleeding chest."

"Okay." said Missy. "For that sake." she said and the two got up out of bed and went to Valerie's room.


	2. Signs Of Love Forever

**Chapter 2**

DJ and Missy walked into Valerie's room to find Daisy holding her in the rocking chair. Both were asleep.

"Honey, you worry too much." said Missy.

"With a dad like me, it's to be expected." said DJ.

"Have you watched too much Nightmare On Elm Street?" asked Missy.

"It wasn't Freddy Krueger." said DJ. "He doesn't scare me and can't hurt me. It was... an evil version of you."

"I would never turn evil, honey." said Missy.

"I know." said DJ. "Which is why I gotta tell you something."

He then began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>DJ:<strong>

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought hey, ya know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and what you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Both:<strong>

So maybe, it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

And there's so much time

To figure out the rest of our lives

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinkin' two is better than one

* * *

><p><strong>Missy:<strong>

I remember every look upon your face

* * *

><p><strong>DJ:<strong>

The way you roll your eyes

The way you make it, make it hard for breathing

* * *

><p><strong>Missy:<strong>

'Cause when I close my eyes drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

* * *

><p><strong>Both:<strong>

I'm fin'lly now believin'

That maybe, it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

And there's so much time

To figure out the rest of our lives

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinkin' two is better than one

* * *

><p><strong>DJ:<strong>

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought hey

* * *

><p><strong>Both:<strong>

Maybe, it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

And there's so much time

To figure out the rest of our lives

And I've figured out with all that's said and done

I'm thinkin' two is better than one

Two is better than one


End file.
